The present invention relates generally to intelligent traffic management, and more specifically to identifying impact of traffic incident on a road network.
The impact areas and incident duration of traffic incidents have been estimated in the past on the basis of manual observation of the number of vehicles and injuries involved, or using automated means, identifying the impact area as it pertains to the particular network segment on which the incident occurred.
Another known method of estimation of temporal impact of traffic incidents involves merely subtracting the time stamps appearing on police reports at the beginning and the end of the traffic incident.